


All the Time in the World

by wingedgods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedgods/pseuds/wingedgods
Summary: Parvati comes home to a quiet little house, a bath smelling of rose hips, and the beautiful girl she's loved all her life.





	

              Parvati emerged from the fireplace, sneezing a bit from the floo powder. She reached her arms up, stretching out her back, and then rolled her neck, reveling in the sensation as it cracked. Consultation days were hard, when, instead of tending to her small apothecary store, she was bent over reading palms and tarot cards for her loyal customers.

              As she toed off her shoes and shrugged off her coat, Parvati nostalgically reminisced about the days when she and Lavender lived in the tiny flat above the shop, when a simple walk up the stairs brought her straight home. Now the flat was occupied by a sweet faced boy recently graduated from Hogwarts and helped out in the shop. When he had arrived at the store with letters of recommendation from Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney, he had stared at Parvati with awe, and she was suddenly reminded of a scared face first year she’d usher into the Room of Requirement to patch up and whisper words of assurance. She had risked being caught to hold his hand and lead him back to the Gryffindor common room, and with an aching heart, promised the eleven-year-old boy that everything would be ok. Seven years later, Daniel was tall and soft spoken, and when Parvati looked at him smiling at customers, she felt amazed at how far the world had come. Seven years later, her promise hadn’t been broken.

              “Parvati, is that you?” She could hear Lavender calling from across the house.

              “Hello love.” She called, and headed towards the voice. She stepped around the shoes carelessly left in the middle of the floor, walked past the photos lining the walls where friends and family waved hello, and let her fingers glide along the old buffet that Lavender found in antique store and insisted they needed. The door to the bathroom was open, and Parvati leaned against the doorway, smiling. Lavender looked up at her from the bathtub, and tilted her face upward, silently demanding a kiss. Parvati happily complied. The bathroom smelled of rosehips from the bath oils, and Lavender’s beautiful skin glowed in the soft light of the bathroom. Parvati took in the sight, Lavender’s long legs, the swell of her breast, the scars that traced along her from cheeks down to her abdomen. Parvati thanked the stars that she got to come home every day to her beautiful girl.

              “Long day?” Parvati sighed, nodding. “Any good readings?”

              “Mostly good.” Parvati never revealed the details from her sessions, having grown up from her gossip days, but Lavender knew that sometimes the readings were bad news and to care to comfort and pamper Parvati on those days. “How about you?” Lavender dunked her head in the water, and stayed under there as long as possible, the water bubbling from her trying to hold her breath. Parvati couldn’t help but giggle when Lavender emerged. “That bad?” Lavender sighed, gesturing exhaustedly. Parvati sat on the edge of the tub and kissed Lavender’s temple.

              “Let me wash your hair?” Lavender nodded. Parvati silently squirted some shampoo and massaged it into her lover’s hair, careful to not pull too hard on any of Lavender’s dark curls.

              “Our petition for the grant was denied.” Parvati’s hands paused, and she bristled with anger. Lavender, along with Harry Potter, had been working for past few years to promote werewolves righst: organizing rallies, setting up counseling services, educating the public. They had been petitioning the Ministry for a grant to help with the opening the Remus J. Lupin Center for Werewolf Support. Parvati bit back a swell of curses and insults. Lavender did not need her to be angry. She went back to Lavender’s hair, grabbing a cup to slowly pour water over her head and hair.

              “Close your eyes love.” The water washed down Lavender’s face, and Parvati saw droplets in Lavender’s eyelashes, unsure if it was from the bath or tears. “What’s next?”

              “I’m not sure. Harry wants to continue petitioning the Ministry, but I convinced him we need to focus on private donors.” Lavender sighed, and brought her knees to her face, burying her face between them. Parvati let her hands glide up and down Lavender’s back, waiting for Lavender to be ready to continue. “We’re hoping that if we can get enough donors to open the center, we can show proof of success and the Ministry will reconsider.” She looked over at Parvati and pouted. “How come you are not naked and in here with me?” Parvati chuckled, and, shedding her clothes, slid into the tub. The water was still warm, and they maneuvered themselves so Lavender was tucked under Parvati’s chin, legs entangled together, and Lavender’s back resting Parvati’s chest. The first thing the couple had done after moving into their little house on the outskirts of London was enlarge their bathtub, making it comfortable for the two of them to lay in there together. They had added other little things to make the house theirs: a skylight in the bedroom to gaze up at the stars, turning the second bedroom into a study for Lavender to work in, and planting flowers along the house to fill it with their smell when the windows were open. It was home.

              Parvati ran her fingers up along Lavender’s arms, noting the tension that still hadn’t been released from her muscles. “Is there something else you haven’t told me?”

              “It’s nothing.” Parvati tilted Lavender’s face towards her to give her a kiss.

              “Sit up, I never finished conditioning your hair.” Lavender obey, and Parvati grabbed some conditioner, and went back to tending to Lavender’s wild curls. “Why don’t you tell me anyway?”

              “It’s just,” Lavender bit her lip. “I knew the moment we walked into the room that the grant was going to be denied.” She paused, but Parvati didn’t interrupt. “They greeted Harry with respect, shaking his hand, asking about his day, but when they got to me… Half of them didn’t even shake my hand. A few who did cringed, and when I was speaking, I could tell they were all just looking at my scars.” She turned to look Parvati. “They were scared of me, as if right then right there, I would turn into some feral beast.” Parvati took Lavender’s face in her hands and rested their foreheads together. She felt Lavender’s tears against her face and tried her hardest not to cry too. “I’m so tired of this Parvati. I’m so tired of being the scarred freak, of being less then human. That Harry has to be the face of the organization, to be the one to represent it because he’s human.” She took a breath. “And I know Harry’s done so much work, and is working to protect Teddy but it’s just…” She stopped.

              “It’s not fair.” Lavender nodded, turned back around. Parvati kissed her neck, and held on tightly. “Times are changing Lavender. People our age, we know the truth about werewolves. When we start getting promotions, start being in charged, things will change, I promise.”

              “That’s not good enough Parvati.” Lavender was angry now. “I don’t want to wait twenty years for progress, I don’t want to wait in hopes our generation is going to better. And you know what it what? It might not be. Look at Terry and Zacharias? They’ve known me since we were eleven years old and they practically ran away from me when we saw them in Diagon Alley.” Lavender took a deep breath. “Change needs to happen now. I don’t want another set of children abandoned, afraid, thinking there’s no future for them.”

              Parvati wanted to whisper it’ll be ok, but she didn’t know if it would. She wanted to whispe I know I understand, but she didn’t. She loved Lavender, supported her, defended her, but she didn’t understand. People didn’t flinch away from her, didn’t stare, weren’t afraid. She was human, and would never truly understand.

              “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Parvati shook her head.

              “No Lavender you are right. You shouldn’t have to wait.” Lavender sighed. Parvati finished tending to Lavender’s hair, and ten kiss the top of her head. “Do you want to get out?”

              “Can we just lay here awhile?” Parvati smiled.

              “As long as you want love.” They sat there quietly, looking out the window at the branches of a willow tree dancing in the wind. Parvati listened to the sound of leaves against the glass panes, the quiet creaks of the old house, and Lavender’s breath, slow and steady.

              “Harry was wondering if we could babysit Teddy on Saturday?” Parvati nodded happily. She loved looking after Teddy, the happiest little six-year-old. Last time she saw him, he had periwinkle hair and face that looked so much like her old professor’s. He’d sat in her lap and she’d taught him to read tea leaves, which according to Lavender, he now insists on reading Harry’s to him every morning. Teddy’s readings tended to be more of the “You will find a flavored bean in your ear” then a “You will die this year” so she figured Harry wouldn’t mind too much.  Lavender turned around and squinted at Parvati.

              “I’ve also informed him that if this sends you on a baby kick, I’m hexing his hair orange.” Parvati laughed out, the sound echoing through the house. “I’m serious Parvati, bright orange.”

              “Come on, can’t you see a little boy or girl tottering about the house, playing in the garden, giggling as you paint their nails.” Parvati teased, half joking half serious.

              “I also see dirty diapers and sleepless nights.” Lavender deadpanned. Parvati tickled her, making her shriek and squirm. “We’d have to move house!” Lavender protested. Parvati hummed. “God you’ve already talked to Seamus about this haven’t you.” Parvati winked at Lavender, who sighed dramatically, hiding a small smile. Seamus had developed his past demolition skills into becoming quite the architect, finding the passion while helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Over drinks one night, while Dean and Lavender were distracted talking politics, they had conspired over remodeling plans, things like adding a second story and a little nursery. Lavender splashed Parvati before standing and stepping out of the tub, body glistening with droplets. She wrapped herself in towel and smiled at Parvati before heading towards their bedroom. Parvati remained in the bath for a few more minutes, closing her eyes and letting the hot water soothe her sore muscles. Then she climbed out, and drying off, followed Lavender into the bedroom, where she found her laying on the bed, still wrapped in a towel.  Parvati laid down next to her, and Lavender rolled on to her side so they could face each other.

              “You do want kids someday, right?” Lavender smiled.

              “Yeah, I really do. But there’s so much to do you know? I want to get the center up and running, and be more established, and right nowyou work such long hours.” Lavender brought her hand up to Parvati’s face, stroking her thumb along Parvati’s jaw line. “And we are so young, there’s no rush. You don’t mind waiting a few years, do you?” Parvati leaned up and kissed her, parting her lips. When she pulled back, Lavender smiled blissfully at her.

              “We have all the time in the world.” They really did.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant this to be the epilogue of a longer work that I've procrastinating on, so I've just posted this as a one shot. It hopefully become part of a longer series. Please comment or add suggestions! And find me on tumblr @broromini if you ever want to talk about these girls or other hp femslash ships!


End file.
